The Kum and Go Garage
by Moxley's Minion
Summary: Dean and Roman are mechanics at a small run down garage, Merissa (OC) Needs some help but once she finds the two men will they give her the help she really needs? If you can't take things getting kinky then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Merissa cursed as she hit the steering wheel with the palm of her hand. "Fuck" The gas light was on without a warning and the car coasted to a stop. This was just great she was over a hundred miles away from home and she was all alone. She grabbed her cell off of the seat next to her; Of course there was no service. "Stupid" she mumbled out as she regretted her choice to exit the highway and take the back roads. She peered up through the windshield and said "Oh thank God" as she noticed a little old garage Just a couple hundred feet up the road. She climbed out of the car slamming the door behind her as she walked down the road the only sound she could hear were her heels tapping against the pavement. The closer she had gotten to the building she could hear the sound of music broken up by the loud clatter of metal hitting against metal. As she approached the place she looked around and saw there was no one in sight but she thought she may get lucky when she spotted the old rusty gas pump set over to the side of the garage. She stopped in front of the open garage bay yelling out "hello" as she looked inside when she didn't see anyone she fanned herself with her hand wishing it wasn't so damn hot out. Then out of nowhere a tall, muscular, golden skinned man appeared. "Can I help you?" He asked with a wide grin. Merissa stood there and continued to fan herself; it sure did seem a lot hotter than it was a moment ago she thought as she gazed up at the handsome man.  
>"I ugh think I ran out of gas" she explained as she pointed down the road to her car. The large man just licked his lips as he looked down at her admiring the beauty that stood in front of him.<br>"Oh" He mumbled out as he sucked in his bottom lip she could see his eyes roaming over her. His grey eyes seemed to appreciatively make their way up her legs to stopping at her hips for a moment and moving upwards to her chest. She felt somewhat uneasy and continued to speak in order to hide her nervousness.  
>"I was heading home when I decided to make my way off of the highway and I guess I didn't pay attention to my gas gage." She sighed "So anyways the car coasted to a stop over there and at first I thought I was fucked, and then I looked up and saw this place and I thought I may have gotten lucky." The man just continued to stare at her pouty lips after they stopped moving. He shook his head slightly causing a strand of his raven hair to slip from his bun and fall down into his face. His perfect grey eyes met her dark brown orbs and she almost gasped at the intensity of his stare.<br>"I think you did get lucky." He smiled down at her. "I think we can help." He winked at her before turning around and shouting into the garage "Dean." Just then Merissa noticed the man's broad strong shoulders and of course his perfectly round ass. She couldn't help but fan herself more quickly.

She was broken from her thoughts as she heard a raspy voice shout out "Yeah Roman" Roman started to make his way back into the garage past one of the cars parked in the bay as he turned and waved his hand motioning for Merissa to follow him. She did and they made their way towards the back of the building Just then she noticed a man standing in front of a work bench; he was tall and muscular but more slender than the other man. He was working on what looked like maybe an engine she wasn't sure the man didn't turn to look at them as they made their way closer. His hair was auburn colored, curly and all over the place. He had a pair of blue jeans on and a white tank that was covered in grease. "Dean, this lady needs some help." Just then he looked up and spotted the gorgeous woman that stood behind Roman and he quickly dropped what he was doing and grabbed a clean rag wiping the grease off of his hands. He looked over at her with a wide smile and she noticed he had dimples and the most gorgeous blue eyes. She wondered if you had to be so damn good looking just to work on a car around here. As she looked over at him and then back over to the larger man she thought maybe this really was her lucky day.  
>"I think we can help you" the man's deep voice sounded out as he and Roman just stood there smirking at one another.<p>

A moment later she found herself following the two men deeper into the garage to a door in the back. Dean flung it open and walked right in as Roman stood to the side and waited for her to go first. It looked like maybe this is where the men lived or at least one of them. The place wasn't fancy at all but it was very clean for a man's apartment. It looked sort of small for the two of them and Roman offered her a place to sit on the couch as Dean scrubbed his hands clean in the kitchen sink. Once she was seated Roman excused himself and made his way into the kitchen walking over to Dean and leaning on the counter next to the sink. Merissa knew they were talking to one another but she couldn't make out what either one of them were saying. She was starting to get a little nervous, she wasn't scared but she was wondering why this felt like it wasn't just business as usual. Just then she heard the muffled sounds of laughter come from the kitchen as she looked over and saw both men looking over at her. She swallowed hard as she stared at them starting to wonder if she had gotten herself into something that she couldn't get out of.

She looked at the two of the standing there staring at her and she smiled nervously. Roman patted Dean on the shoulder before he made his way into the room. He smiled at her as he approached her and then sat down on the couch with his leg brushing up against hers. She inched away slightly as she tugged at her skirt willing it to become longer.  
>"Are you a model?" The large man asked in a deep, smooth voice. Merissa just shook her head no and laughed. Just then Dean walked out from the kitchen stripping off his tank to revel his firm chest and smooth abs. His skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat as he walked over to the window and banged on the old air conditioner making it roar to life. "You really are gorgeous." The darker man said as he looked down at her his tongue snaking out as he licked at his bottom lip.<br>"Umm thank you." She replied with a smile. Just then Dean came over sitting down at the other side of her, sandwiching her in between the two of them. She swallowed nervously as she looked between the two of them with wide brown eyes. She laughed nervously once again before she spoke.  
>"So did the two of you think that you may be able to help me?" She rubbed her hands up and down her bare legs. "Do you have any gas here?" Merissa looked between both men that were on either side of her and smiled. She felt Dean drag his index finger up and down her arm and it made her shiver.<br>"You have the most gorgeous skin, it's like caramel perfection." The smaller man kept running his finger over her skin. She tried to scoot away but she had forgotten about the larger man that sat on the other side of her and she bumped right into him. She looked over to apologize and she felt him place his large hand on her knee moving it slowly up her thigh.  
>"You're so soft to." The raven haired man spoke in a hushed tone. There was a feeling that coursed through Merissa's body she couldn't really explain. If anything it was perhaps comparable to electricity, she tingled as if coursed through her veins. "I never got your name baby girl." Merissa gasped as his fingers slipped under the hem of her skirt. She grabbed at his large hand and gently pushed it away. She didn't want to be rude, especially not to the only men that seemed to have gas for the car or at least a way to get her some.<br>"My name is Merissa." She said in a low and shaky tone as she held Roman's hand still on her thigh. Dean pushed her long hair off of her shoulder and leaned in close, she could feel his warm breath roll across her neck.  
>"We are going to help you; we were just hoping maybe we could all help each other first." He explained as he dragged his tongue quickly over the side of her neck and up to her ear. Roman leaned in closer too and his lips lingered only an inch from hers. His grey eyes were clouded over with lust, and even though he should have smelled of sweat and oil he didn't, he smelled clean, like ocean air and Shea butter. It was a strange combination but it was intoxicating. He leaned in closer and gently pushed his lips against hers. She didn't kiss back she was in shock, she couldn't move. He pulled back looking a bit dejected but he licked his lips and smiled anyways as he moaned slightly.<br>"You taste like strawberries, Merissa." He said.

Merissa felt light headed and she forced both men to remove their hands from her body as she jumped up and turned around before taking a step back.  
>"I ummm I just, I can't do this." She forced the words to leave her mouth. "I'm sorry I just can't." She held her arms up defensively "I really need some help, could you please just get me some gas?" They looked up at her as she spoke and then they looked back at one another. Merissa didn't like that, it seemed as though the two men were having a conversation with one another without saying a word at all. "Do you maybe have a phone I could use? I could maybe get someone to meet me at the car with some gas." The two men turned and focused on her, they didn't seem threatening so much but they made her feel apprehensive, she knew what they wanted and she just couldn't give it to them.<br>"Listen here sweetheart, we got a bit excited. You know you're a pretty girl and all, we just thought maybe you wanted to have a little fun before you were on your way." Dean explained to her as he waved his hand around. Roman stood up from the sofa and took a step forward closing in on her he wrapped his muscular arm around her pushing her against him. He looked down at her as she nervously bit her bottom lip.  
>"We would take good care of you if you would just let us." He ran the fingertips of his index and middle finger down her cheeks tracing them over her lips. He felt so good against her, her body was beginning to betray her but her mind said no.<br>"I'm a virgin" she whispered out lowly and she was almost sure the neither one of the men had heard even a word of it. Roman put his fingers under her chin and raised her head up to look at him.  
>"Did you just say what I think you did?" He looked down at her his stare was intense.<br>"I'm a virgin" She repeated her tone was normal but her words left her mouth fast.  
>"Then we could take real good care of you baby girl." Roman cooed as a wicked smile crossed his face. Dean however at on the sofa and clapped his hands together twice as he bounced up and down.<br>Oh come on please Merissa stay, this could be so much fun." He begged as he clapped his hands together excitedly again. She couldn't help but eye Dean wearily and Roman rubbed his strong hand up and down her back.  
>"Don't let him freak you out; I will make sure he behaves." Roman shot Dean an evil glare as her looked back at him and Dean calmed down a bit making an attempt to smile sweetly now as he tried to look innocent. Roman turned his eyes back to Merissa. "So will you stay? We can make a deal, we can all go into the bedroom and if we do anything to you that doesn't feel good then you can say so and we will stop." She looked up at the taller man her eyes let him know she was skeptical so he leaned down and captured her lips, this time she returned the kiss and he ran his tongue across her lips searching for an entrance. And she parted her lips allowing him to work his tongue inside of her mouth as he swirled his tongue around hers, he dominated the kiss and it felt good. There was a small voice inside her head that said to pull away but her body screamed out to just let go. Just then she gasped as she felt a hand rub up against her thigh and move upwards coming to rest on her ass.<br>"She's wearing a thong, Ro" She heard the raspy voice of Dean behind her. Just then Roman broke the kiss and Looked down at her hungrily.  
>"So will you stay?" he asked his lips were swollen and wet from the kiss, she was glad he was holding her up or else she may have fell down.<br>"I will stay" She said as her eyelashes fluttered and a blush crossed her cheeks. Roman wasted no time picking her up and swinging her over his broad shoulder and heading off to the bedroom, Dean following closely behind with a spring in his step and a mischievous grin plastered on his face 

**I wrote this for a friend, someone who I consider to be one of the best damn writers here on . I hope she loves it so far. This is only part one there is a part two it will be posted soon I promise! I know I haven't updated Good Intensions in forever but I do have half a chapter done, I think I just needed a distraction from it for awhile. Sorry I will get back to writing that soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Roman Kicked the door open and took a few steps before He placed her down on the bed. Merissa gasped as she looked up at the big man standing above her between her legs. Then as she looked to the doorway Dean just stood there leaning against it as he looked over wearing a devilish smirk as he rubbed his hands together with anticipation. Her attention refocused on Roman as she heard him speak.  
>"Come on gorgeous let's get some of these clothes off." He said as leaned in and grabbed at her tank top pulling it upward, till he reached her shoulders. Roman licked his lips as he gazed down at her push up bra.<br>"Mmmmm baby, I love black" He smiled  
>"And I love lacey" Dean growled out as he watched from the doorway.<br>"Let's get that skirt off too baby girl, you have too many clothes on" Roman's voice was barely above a whisper, He grabbed at the waist of her skirt as Merissa lifted her hips. He was being somewhat aggressive but she felt as if he was holding back a bit. "Oh we are going to have so much fun with you little girl." The large man licked his lips as he looked down at her and ran his hand up the outside of her thigh bringing his fingers over to play with the little white bow on the right side of her thong. "So sexy" he growled out. As he let his other hand run over her ribs and up to her breast as he softly cupped it then squeezed. She sucked in a breath almost forgetting to breathe since he placed his strong hands on her. "I bet you got some great tits, princess." He smirked "Don't you bet she has some great tits Dean?" As soon as he asked the smaller man that question, Merissa looked over at the door way she noticed a visibly large bulge now in his jeans.  
>"Yeah Ro, I bet her tits are amazing, let's see them." He said as he threw a wink in her direction. Dean took a step forward and Roman shot him a look.<br>"I'm playing first, you just watch till I say different." Dean held his hands up and smirked.  
>"I'm just trying to see better Uce." He explained. Roman looked back down at the girl she lay there already breathing heavily but other than that she was almost completely still.<br>"Don't be nervous baby girl, I promise I am going to make you feel good." As he slipped the straps of her bra off of her shoulders, pulling the cups down to reveal her naked breasts. The slight chill in the air from the air conditioner immediately crossed her chest making her nipples harden even more. The golden skinned man whistled lowly before he spoke "I knew they would be perfect." He squeezed at one before running a finger over her nipple. Then he looked over at the smaller man as if he wanted his opinion.  
>"Her tits are amazing, she's got great nipples too and I'm going to suck them right off." He laughed as he clapped his hands together once more.<p>

Merissa's eyes rolled back as the Samoan closed his mouth over one of her nipples sucking at it while his large hand massaged her other breast. The feeling was amazing she almost forgot her nervousness because of Roman's actions. This wasn't how she had ever pictured herself finally losing her virginity but something inside told her to no longer resist because a situation that was this hot may never arise again. Her hips bucked upward as she tossed her head to the side as Roman's lips slid on to her other nipple and his fingers kneaded at her other breast now. The larger man's mouth moved off oh her as he looked down at her and smirked wickedly.  
>"Does that pussy of yours want some attention too, pretty girl?" His hand ran down her body straight to the waist of her thong. Merissa's voice caught in her throat, she couldn't have spoken if she wanted to so instead she just kind of moaned out an approving noise as she thrust her hips forward again. The raven haired man hooked his thumbs onto her thong slipping it down her thighs to her legs then over to her feet before throwing them into Dean's direction. Dean bent over grabbing her thong off the floor and brought it up to his nose, inhaling deeply. "She smells good too." He smirked.<br>"Such a pretty little pussy, I can't wait to stuff it full of my cock." Roman said as he tilted his head slightly to the side as he shrugged his shoulders, "First I have a few other ideas though." Roman grabbed at the hem of his shirt with both hands bringing it up over his head and Merissa moaned slightly in the back of her throat, his chest was perfect and he had one of the best tats she had ever seen, she was sure it only added to his beauty. He then reached down and unbuttoned his pants this drew her attention to his sculpted abs. She couldn't help but lick her lips, the larger man saw this and smiled, "do you see something you think you like?" He asked "Oh don't worry there is something else you're going to love to see too." He said as his hand grabbed at the enormous bulge in his pants, her eyes went wide. How did she not notice this before? She shivered at the idea that he was going to destroy her pussy; she thought he may very well rip her in two. "Don't worry baby, it's not time for my cock yet." He said rather flatly as he stroked himself through his pants.

Merissa felt as if she was about to explode she could feel her clit throbbing as the man raised her legs up bending them at the knee as he kneeled in front of her. He leaned in running his tongue flatly over her folds, this time she couldn't help but moan loudly. Roman pulled away a little and moaned out  
>"such a tasty little treat." He ran his index finger over her clit and down her lips. "So wet already, my little virgin." Just then she felt his lips once again as his tongue snaked out of his mouth flicking over her clit. Merissa rolled her head in the other direction towards Dean who was now standing at the foot of the bed stripped down to just his red boxer briefs, he stood there watching her and Roman's every move as his hand was shoved down into his boxers and he stroked himself lazily. Merissa felt her hips thrust forward again and she dug her nails into the sheets as she struggled to hold back a moan, Fuck The larger man was sucking on her sensitive nub and she felt a jolt of pleasure build with in her body that was going to make her convulse. She looked down between her half lidded brown eyes staring straight ahead into wide grey eyes.<br>"Fuck" she moaned out as his tongue now rapidly worked his way against her clit. He reached up and dug his fingertips into her hips as his large hands steadied her.  
>"Go ahead sweetheart cum all over his face." Dean encouraged her as his hand sped up on his cock. She looked over at him his eyes were intense as he watched what unveiled in front of him. "You like that don't you? You like him eating your pretty little pussy?" He spoke as he looked over at her. She just shook her head quickly before moaning out and yelling a strand of inaudible cures as Roman's tongue circled around her clit once again before his lips latched on and began to suck her again. "I bet her pussy tastes real good, hey Uce?" Dean asked and the Samoan moaned out a response against her clit sending vibrations through her. That was about all she could take of that mans wicked tongue and mouth. She knew she was cumming as she tossed her head back again digging her fingers deeper into the sheets as her hands grabbed on to them in fistfuls. The larger man did not give up yet though as he made his lips and tongue suck at her roughly milking every bit of her release from her as he eagerly swallowed it all. She fought to escape his grip but she could not and she had no choice but to lay there and allow him to relentlessly inflict her with continuing pleasure.<br>"Roman, please." Merissa begged she was on the brink of insanity, she had never before felt such immense enjoyment and she couldn't possibly handle another moment or she would melt. Just then roman lifted his head staring at her as he licked his lips and a wide smile crossed his face as he stood up.

"Now you're going to get my cock real soon, so don't worry." The raven haired man said as he stroked himself through his pants once again he looked over at the brunette. He cocked his head sideways towards the beautiful girl that lay there breathless and gasping for air on the bed. Her caramel skin glistened with a few beads of sweat and a content look splayed across her face.  
>"Go ahead Dean go and see if I left any cum in that pussy for you to lick up." Dean moved quickly kneeling down in front of her. Merissa's eyes went wide; there was no way she could stand another tongue on her. She wanted to protest but instead she swallowed hard as she felt her mouth go dry. Dean grabbed her legs swinging them over his shoulders as Roman removed his pants taking his briefs along with them. She gasped out as Dean's tongue ran roughly against her clit making her jump as she caught her first real glimpse of Roman's long, thick cock. She balled her hands into fists and arched her back as Dean mercilessly ran his tongue over her sweet spot over and over again. She clamped her eyes shut as she raised her legs and curled her toes, she suddenly wasn't sure if it would be Roman's cock or Dean's tongue that would kill her. She couldn't find any words; just moans escaped her lips as she gasped for air. She quickly recognized the mounting feeling that grew in her belly and in between her legs; she was going to cum again. Dean was now alternating between harshly sucking at her and flicking his tongue over her nub. She barely noticed what he was doing she wasn't even aware of where she was anymore as her eyes clasped shut and she screamed out her next orgasm.<p>

Merissa was a bit surprised when her eyes sprung open both men where there, her head was resting against his thick thigh and dean was sitting down at the end of the bed looking up at her with a sinful smirk.  
>"What happened?" She asked curiously as she blinked looking up at Roman.<br>"You passed out for a moment." He smiled down at her "You will be fine; I guess it just got too intense for you baby girl." A smile crossed his lips  
>"Damn" Merissa laughed out nervously she felt okay if anything she was too relaxed. She looked over to her side and caught another glimpse or the large mans cock. It jutted up and rested against his belly button proudly. It looked so hard but yet it looked so smooth she admired the thick vein that ran almost straight up the entire length to the head. She noticed the bead of precum leaking from the slit and she licked her lips. She could smell his masculine scent she was so close. She wanted that cock, she wanted him to slide every last inch inside her, she wanted to feel her body swallow him, she knew she was ready she knew she wanted his cock to be the first she ever took. Before she knew it she leaned over as she sucked in her bottom lip as she apprehensively stuck her tongue out and ran it across his slit licking up the pearl of cum that oozed from it. She moaned in delight as she tasted him, he was warm and salty yet there was a sweet taste mixed into the flavor of him also. The larger man moaned slightly at the sensation.<br>"You want to taste this cock?" He smiled as he licked his lips she just looked up at him and shook her head yes as her eyes widened in shock as realized what she just agreed too. She never sucked a dick before she didn't even know if she would be good at it. "Answer me, I asked you if you wanted to suck my cock?" Roman insisted as he demanded his answer.  
>"Yes" she answered quietly. The Samoan just shook his head and looked over to Dean.<br>"Did you hear her?"  
>"No as a matter of fact Roman I didn't." Dean licked his lips as he adjusted the position he was sitting in.<br>"Speak louder, baby girl." Roman encouraged.  
>"Yes" she spoke up a little annoyed but a little turned on too. Roman smiled down at her then looked over and winked at Dean. "That's right, my little virgin, you suck this cock real good before I shove it in that pretty pussy of yours."<p>

**Ok so I lied looks like this is going to actually be three chapters. Ummm Sorry the torture continues! You will get over it lol REVIEW, for heaven's sake! Yes I am a review whore it makes me update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you ever suck a cock before baby girl?" Roman asked her as she looked down at her with eyes full of lust. She shook her head no nervously wondering once again how she had gotten herself into this.  
>"Well I guess I am a very lucky man, since you're giving everything you got to me." The large man had his hand wrapped around his cock as he stroked it slowly. "Don't be nervous pretty girl, Dean and I are going to teach you real good, right Dean?" Roman asked as he got up off the bed and stood up on the side, as he still stoked his cock absentmindedly.<br>"That's right Ro,were going to teach her how just how a man likes it." Dean said with excitement as he repositioned himself on the bed once again. Roman pulled Merissa up on the bed so she was sitting straight up and facing him; he placed one of her hands on his hardened length and placed his own hand over it, making her stroke him firmly. "Go ahead and puts your lips on it sweetheart." Dean encouraged her as he anxiously looked on beginning to lazily stroke his own cock again. Merissa licked her lips quickly as she apprehensively stuck her tongue out licking at the drop of precum which had dripped out of the Samoans slit. She couldn't help but moan once again at the delightful taste of his cum. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes before she wrapped her full lips around the head of his dick, sucking at him ever so slightly. The larger man had a smile splayed across his lips, which gave her a certain sense of satisfaction about her performance thus far. Dean leaned in more closely to whisper  
>"Why don't you lick it now, go ahead and treat it like a Popsicle, put your hot little mouth on it and suck it dry." His voice had more of an edge to it now; he was raspier than before maybe because he was more excited now than he had been before. She could tell how eager he was by how hard he was now tugging at his dick. Roman wrapped his large hand around the back of her neck resisting the urge to push her mouth down onto his length. She pulled her mouth off of him looking up at him then over to the brunette before letting Roman guide her mouth back down on to his cock.<p>

This actually wasn't so bad she thought to herself as she sucked at his head again before releasing it with a soft pop, then running her tongue against the vein that protruded from his shaft. The lager man ran his thumb against the skin on her neck tenderly in an approving manner. As she wrapped her lips around the head once more she heard a groan of appreciation deep within his throat. If she didn't have a mouth full of cock she would have smiled in thanks. Dean moved in again and licked his lips at the sight of her mouth stretched obscenely wide "Go ahead take some more of that cock in your mouth." He reached up tucking a stray curl behind her ear as he tried to get an unobstructed view. 'That's right pretty girl go ahead and let me see you swallow his cock." Roman bucked his hips forward slightly encouraging her to take Dean's advice. She knew there was no way she was going to take that whole thing, it was much too big. So she left her hand wrapped tightly against the base and took as much as she could handle. She was surprised that she fit half into her mouth before she felt the need to gag; she pulled her mouth off of the large man watching a trail of saliva follow her. She lifted up her other hand and wiped her chin off as she looked up at Roman who had a smile etched across his face. He reached over and grabbed the smaller man's hand yanking him up.  
>"Go ahead stick your dick in her hot little mouth." The raven haired man encouraged his friend. "She's not too bad."<p>

Dean stood in front of Merissa; he stroked himself quickly as he leaned in resting the head of his cock against her lips smearing the precum on her that leaked profusely from his dick. Roman sat at the end of the bed and reached over sliding his big hand between her legs as he pushed his index finger between her folds beginning to stroke her clit. She shivered as he did so; he was starting to send surges of excitement through her again. She parted her lips as Dean grasped her chin sliding his hard cock into her mouth. His cock was thick and even though it was long his friend still had about two inches on him. She began to repeat her actions that she took with Roman, she slid her hand onto the his cock and began to stroke it as she wrapped her lips around him taking most of what he had to offer into her warm wet mouth. Roman was now moving his finger more quickly against her clit and there was the feeling on an all too familiar pressure that mounted inside of her. It was pleasurable and she rocked her hips slightly against his finger as his middle finger began to work against her also. She moaned against Dean's length as he slowly began to move his hips. "Fuck that's good." He rasped out in a hushed tone, "Suck this dick." Roman's other hand grabbed at her breast as one of her fingers rubbed against her nipple.  
>"Do you like his cock?" He asked in a deep, sultry tone. Merissa moaned again in response sending a slight vibration through the smaller mans shaft. Dean bucked his hips against her mouth demandingly and she bobbed her head faster. Just then Roman removed his hands from her as he pushed against Dean's stomach, making him take a step back.<br>"That's enough man; my dick needs to have that pussy wrapped against it now." He growled as he ripped his hair out of the bun letting it fall in long strands around his shoulders.

Roman hoped to his feet before pushing Dean to the side, "Don't worry I will let her finish you off later." He smirked as his fingers once again slid between her folds. "Look at me pretty girl." He demanded as his soft grey eyes connected with her. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream, then he is going to fuck you." Romans fingers slipped from her clit sliding down further and pushing into her. The pressure was intense and she thrust her hips upwards and as she bit down hard on her bottom lip fighting back a cry from the slight pain. The pain was nowhere as severe as she had always imagined and once she was familiar with the feeling on the penetration of his fingers it almost felt good. She breathed out a breath she didn't realize she was even holding before inhaling sharply. "That wasn't so bad, now was it princess?" Roman asked as he continued to move his fingers inside of her. Merissa shook her head back and forth. Dean settled back down on the bed beginning to stroke himself again the bigger man looked over at him. "She's so tight; she is going to strangle my cock." He laughed as he now worked his thumb against her clit pushing his other fingers deep inside her. She groaned as she tried to work herself against his fingers, she was becoming more use to the sensation of them being inside her. Roman pulled his fingers out slowly and reached over grabbing her hand guiding her to turn her body around on the bed and lay her head on the pillows. Roman looked her over as he licked his lips excitedly, before he spoke.  
>"Are you ready for this cock?" Merissa looked up at him hesitantly answering him, "Yes." <p>

Roman crawled onto the bed as he situated himself between her widespread legs. He reached between their two bodies and grabbed at his cock positioning it at her entrance, rubbing his head over it a few times before slowly guiding it inside of her. Once he pushed his head into her wet, warm tunnel he growled out as she winched.  
>"You're so fucking tight." The Samoan held still for a few moments watching Merissa squirm beneath him. He whispered out to her. "Oh babygirl you have no idea how sweet you really are." Dean bounced back and forth still at the foot of the bed shaking it.<br>"How tight is she Ro?" He asked excitement evident within his voice. Roman didn't say anything as he slowly began to sink further into her. A long moan escaped him until his balls rested against her. He steadied himself between her legs allowing his body to rest against hers.  
>"It's like having my cock in a vice." He breathed out. As he brought his lips down onto hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth, She moaned into the kiss she moved her hips against him, once her felt her movements he took that as a sign to move back against her. He was slow and only pulled half way out before entering her fully again. It didn't really hurt Merissa it actually felt pretty good but she couldn't get use to the feeling of being so full. Roman pulled his lips away from her slowly pulling himself out until just his head remained inside her, then without warning he quickly submerged his entire length back inside of her. She moaned out as her body shuttered beneath him, once she gained her composure she looked at him as he smiled down at her. "Wrap your legs around my waist, I'm going to own this pussy." Merissa complied with the large mans demands too scared to deny him and too turned on to refuse. He began to thrust into her at a painfully slow pace; she almost wished he would have sped up but the butterflies that flew in circles throughout her stomach were glad to be allowed to get use to the feel of him. The friction against her walls as he moved inside her was delightful and she could feel every inch of him glide against her walls as he rocked his hips into hers. Very slowly the feeling of pleasure began to course through her again. A series of whimpers exited her mouth and she began to move her hips against his slowly. He quickened his pace without warning and his hips snapped against hers. He pulled a sharp breath deep into his lungs through gritted teeth as he forced himself to remain calm. His hips began to take a new rhythm against her as he swayed against her moving in a circular motion. He reached between them and his fingers once again found her clit and he rubbed at it roughly. He motions became quicker with both his cock and his fingers as they worked against her. Suddenly Merissa moaned out in disappointment as the raven haired beauty pulled out from her and his fingers abandoned her as he stood up from the bed. <p>

Merissa looked up at the larger man with pleading eyes wanting an explanation of why he stopped. Just then the Samoan pulled Dean up from the bed once again and threw him back down closer to the girl. She had almost forgotten about the brunette.  
>"Go ahead Dean; give her some of your dick." The blue eyed man looked down at her as a smile crept across his face. His eyes were bright and she noticed his cock was still very hard. He positioned himself at her entrance sinking into her fast with a deep groan.<br>"So tight, so wet, oh God." He began to move inside her he wasted very little time as he increasingly quickened his pace. "Fuck" his voice was rough and sexy and Merissa shivered against him. He leaned his body against hers as he rested aligned with her, his chin dug into her shoulder as his balls slapped against her harder with every thrust. Roman cleared his throat before he spoke.  
>"Don't you dare cum in that pretty little pussy, it's all mine Ambrose." Merissa gasped at the sound of authority that was evident in his voice and she began to feel Dean slow his motions as he tried to calm himself. Roman stepped forward making Merissa grab his cock and stroke it as he pulled Dean's head off of her chest making him look up at him. "Did you hear me?" Dean shook his head slightly as he bent back down taking one of her nipples into his mouth sucking at it roughly forcing another moan to escape the caramel beauty beneath him. He pulled her legs up as he wrapped them around his arms. His hips began to pump into her harder and harder as her breath became more unsteady just then a loud deep voice broke through the sounds of passion and lust.<br>"That's enough, get off of her." The grey eyed man demanded.

Dean pulled out of her and kneeled back on the bed as he looked down at his twitching cock and bit his bottom lip. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Roman with disappointment.  
>"I told you that is my pussy." He said flatly and he grabbed Merissa by the hand commanding her to get on her hands and knees. She quickly did as she was told and the Samoan stood behind her as he rubbed his hard cock at her hole once again. He sharply slapped her ass and pushed his head inside of her once again forcing himself to push into her slowly. "Dean Go stand in front of her and have her suck your cock, I am not going to listen to you complain about blue balls all day long." The brunette was quick to comply as he stood up making his way around the bed to stand in front of her as he held his hardened length in his hand pointing it in front of her as she licked her lips before taking him inside her mouth. He shuttered as she moaned against him as Romans fingers once again worked against her clit. Once the larger man heard her moan he speed up against her, beginning to thrust into her more quickly, his balls slapping against her just a little harder each time. She began to wiggle her ass against him as she sucked harder and harder on Dean's throbbing cock. Roman pulled all the way out of her as only his head stayed inside he steadied himself holding his free hand that wasn't working against her spot of the small of her back. A moment later he slammed into her forcefully with a loud groan. Between the sounds that the two men were making and the fact that she was stuffed full from both ends, Merissa found herself fighting back her release not wanting to lose the feeling. Dean grabbed at the back of her head forcing his cock further into her mouth as he growled deeply just then she felt her mouth fill with his warm salty cum. She looked up at him as she swallowed his load as he pulled out of her mouth pumping his cock a few more times as a few more drops of cum escaped him. Merissa leaned forward running her tongue across his slit in an attempt to clean him up. She looked up at him his head was thrown back and a smile crossed his lips. Just then Roman grabbed her by both of her hips raising her firm little ass in the air as he pounded into her. She began to whimper before broken moans started to escape her lips as she breathed heavily.<br>"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." She cursed as she felt her pleasure build within her. She wiggled her hips against his cock again as she fought back the feeling in her body she was sure she was going to explode. Her fingers dug into the sheets again as she began to hear the strangest sounds leave her mouth Roman was panting hard and she felt as though she was the possessed party at the exorcism. She couldn't help herself she screamed out Roman's name over and over again before she collapsed against the sheets. She went limp and a few seconds later she felt Roman's release fill her as he moaned out her name. 

The two of them lay there a few moments completely still. A smile crossed her lips as he vision began to clear and she steadied her breathing. Roman leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Dean appeared in front of her fully dressed with a wicked smile across his lips.  
>"I'm going to go get some gas in your car he announced" as he turned and walked out of the room with a bounce in his step. Merissa moaned at the empty feeling Roman left her with as he pulled out of her. He sat down on the bed next to her.<br>"I'm glad you didn't pay attention to your gas gage." He smiled as he placed his hand on her back rubbing it up and down her skin a few times before he got up and grabbed his clothes as he started to get dressed. He gathered Merissa's clothes and placed them on the bed next to her, before he helped her stand placing a gentle kiss to her temple. "You were amazing." He smiled before he walked away….  
>Merissa cursed aloud as she hit the bump in the road that jolted her body around She knew the entrance to the highway was close she could see the cars through the dense trees on the side of the road. She hit another bump that caused her to wince a tiny bit and something fell into her lap that must have been tucked into her visor. She readjusted her body trying to get comfortable as she grabbed the paper as she looked down at it she saw it was a business card. She squinted her eyes as she quickly glanced at it. <em><br>The Kum and Go Garage  
>Open 10-6 M-F<br>Our reputation is well known  
>Our hospitality keeps you coming back<br>_ She focused back on the road as she turned the car to the left as she entered the ramp to get onto the highway. She tucked the card back above her visor as she smiled, "I defiantly know I will keep going back." She said aloud as she reached for the radio turning it on.

**I sure hope this didn't disappoint. I am actually a little sad this is over but kind of excited to see what I do next. Thank you to everyone who read this. I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites. **


End file.
